


Lost and Found

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: Alice Cullen woke up in the hospital with no memory of how she got there. Looking over, she saw a tan boy with black hair. His hair was messy, face unshaven, eyes red and swollen. He looked like a mess. She didn't know why but, she wanted to hug him. She felt like she knew him from somewhere. She just didn't know where. "Are you okay?" Her own voice sounded strange to her. Unfamiliar, out of place. The boy looked over at her. His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Hi, hey, hello. I'm fine. Are you okay?" "I'm okay, I think. Do I...know you?" His face fell and his breath got caught in his throat. When he spoke, his voice was no more than a broken whisper. "You don't...remember me?"





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I don't know why I wrote this. But, I did. I ship Jacob and Alice and I'm not ashamed at all.

Alice Cullen woke up in the hospital with no memory of how she got here. Looking over, she saw a tan boy with black hair. His hair was a mess, face unshaven, eyes red and swollen. He looked like a wreck. She didn't know why but, she wanted to hug him. She felt like she knew him from somewhere. She just didn't know where. "Are you okay?" Her own voice sounded strange. Unfamiliar, out of place. The boy looked over at her. His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Hi, hey, hello. I'm fine. Are you okay?" "I'm okay, I think. Do I...know you?" His face fell and his voice got caught in his throat. When he spoke, his voice was no more than a broken whisper. "You don't...remember me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The pixie girl shook her head, a small frown forming on her face. "I'm sorry, I don't. Should I?" The boy smiled sadly. "No, no. It's okay. My name's Jacob Black, I'm your boyfriend." Boyfriend. It was just one little word and yet, it hit Alice like a ton of bricks. "Would it be better if we broke up while you try to regain your memory?" He asked. She shook her head. "No!" She hadn't meant for it to come out so frantic. "No, we're in this together. Somewhere inside me, there are memories of you and me. I just have to find them." Jacob smiled. "Okay, we're in this together. Do you know your name?" "Alice Cullen." "How old are you?" "Twenty seven." "Okay, it's small but, it's a start."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as she got out of the hospital, Jacob brought her to the Cullen's house. They were greeted by several people. One of them was a man with blonde hair. Standing next to him was a pretty woman with brown hair. "Alice, this is your father, Carlisle. And I'm your mother, Esme." The woman said. Jacob had made sure to tell them that she had no memories of being a vampire. So, they were very careful with what they said and did around her. They made sure everyone else knew as well. "You look a little young to be my parents." Alice said. "Esme is unable to get pregnant. You were adopted, like all your siblings were." Jacob told her. "I guess that makes sense." She replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next, she was introduced to a boy with brown hair. Next to him him was a brunette girl and next to her was a girl who looked to be about fifteen. She looked a lot like the two. "This is your brother, Edward, your sister-in-law, Bella, and your niece, Renesmee." Jacob stated. Alice smiled at Renesmee. "You have a beautiful name. It's very unique." The girl smiled. "Thank you. I was named after grandma Rene and grandma Esme." "Rene is my mother." Bella said. "I'd love to meet her one day." "You have, you just don't remember." Alice knew what she meant. "Oh, I see."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next was a beautiful blonde girl who stood with a boy who had black hair. "I'm your brother, Emmett. And this is our sister, Rosalie." When he spoke, it was in a deep, demanding voice. But, the tone was friendly and playful. Lastly, a silent blonde boy stood by a energetic red headed boy. "I'm your brother, Alistair. And this, is Jasper. He and Rose twins." Alice found Alistair's bubbly nature and Jasper's more calming aura to be very soothing. "It's nice to meet all of you." Jasper gave her a small smile. "I only wish you remembered us." Alice smiled sadly. "So do I."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jacob gave her a tour of the house. She took it all in perfect stride. He showed her his childhood home and introduced her to his father and his friends from the pack. Finally, they went to their shared home. "And this, is where we live." Alice looked around the house, trying to grasp onto something, anything. But, it didn't look familiar to her at all. She sighed, closing her eyes. "I wish I remembered all of this." "You will, just give it time." That night, Jake slept on the couch. Alice found it very hard to sleep. She waited until Jake was asleep to sneak downstairs. She sighed, shaking her head. She proceeded to lay on top of him, cuddling into his chest. The next morning, Jacob woke up with Alice in his arms. He couldn't help but smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next couple of days, Alice tried to remember but, she couldn't. She went to visit her family, hoping to feel some type of connection. She felt nothing. She looked over, seeing Alistair and Jasper. Alistair was trying to reach a book and failing. Jasper, who was a few feet taller, grabbed it with ease. "Here ya go, Al." The red haired boy smiled. "Thank you, Jasp." He kissed him lovingly. Alice gasped. "W-Why did you just-" Rosalie and Emmett walked in, holding hands. The first thing she noticed was that they were wearing wedding rings. "What the hell?!" Jasper reached out to her. She recoiled from him. "Don't touch me." "Alice, calm down." As soon as he said that, she was calm. "What did you do to me? What are you?" Jasper looked at her with pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He turned and ran away. She wanted to go after him but, she couldn't. "Jasp! Come back!" Alistair called before going after him. Alice didn't know what to do. So, she ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alice didn't stop running until she was outside. She should of felt out of breath but, she didn't. "I'm okay...I'm okay." She said, trying to calm down. Suddenly, she heard something. The noise was coming from behind her. She slowly turned around. Standing in froth of her was the biggest wolf she'd ever seen. "Holy shit! That is a giant ass wolf!" Alice backed up slowly, putting her hands up to shield herself. The wolf came towards her but, it made no move to attack. Instead, it nuzzled her hand, whining. Hesitantly, she reached out and touched its ear. Then, she started to pet the wolf. It didn't seem to mind. She smiled slightly. "You're awful far from home. Don't you have a pack?" The wolf walked away from her and then it ran."Wait! I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you away!" She sighed. 'Alone again.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alice heard rustling and she groaned. "Not again!" She watched as someone stepped out from behind a tree. It was Jacob. "Jake? Where did you come from? Where's the wolf?" Instead of answering, Jacob transformed into the same wolf that she had seen a few moments before. Her eyes grew wide and she fainted. When she woke up, a concerned looking Jacob stood over her. "Are you alright?" Alice nodded, getting up. "I had the craziest dream. You turned into a wolf." "It wasn't a dream, I'm a werewolf." She scoffed. "You're on drugs. If you're a werewolf then, I'm a vampire." "You are actually." "Okay, get away from me. You're crazy." "Am I? You ran from your parents' house pretty fast." "They're not my parents! Those people aren't even related!" "You found out..." "You knew?" "Yes, it's perfectly fine." "No! It's not! You people are-"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stopped, clutching her stomach. "What did you do to me?" "You're hungry, you need to eat." No, that's not...I already ate." "You and I both know that's not what I mean." "You need to feed." "I am not going to attack an innocent person!" "No need, follow me." He brought her to where the Cullens went to hunt. She saw a deer and the next thing she knew, she had it pinned down and she was drinking its blood. When she was done, she wiped the blood from her mouth. "What did I just do?! I killed it!" Jacob smiled sadly. "It's okay. I knew you're scared. Look, come with me. I'll explain everything."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First, Jacob brought her to the pack. They told her that he was indeed telling the truth. Then, he showed her his childhood home. Alice sighed. "Okay fine, you're a werewolf. That doesn't mean I'm a vampire. Vampires can't go out into the sun." "That's just a myth, Ali." "Then prove it, wolfie." "Did you just call me...wolfie?" "If you're a giant wolf then, I can call you wolfie." He huffed. "Come on." He took her to the forest. She looked around, shaking her head. "It's nice but..I don't understand." There was one spot where the sun shined through. "Go to that spot." Jacob told her. She did as told. "Take your jacket off." "Excuse me?" "Take your jacket off." She did. "Okay now-" She froze. Her arms were sparkling. She stared in awe. "Oh my god..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Alice looked at him. "Tell me everything you know about the Cullens." Jacob told her everything he knew. She said nothing, she just listened. When he was done, she spoke. "Okay." "I just told you more information than one person could even begin to comprehend and all you say is okay?" "I believe you. Carlisle saved them all. He saved me. We're family but, not in the same way as most. I need you to take me home." "Home as in our house or the Cullen's house?" "Ours but, I need to stop at theirs first." He didn't ask any questions, he just did what she asked. He figured he owed her that much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they got there, she ran in. The first people she saw were Esme and Carlisle. "Hey, where's Jasper?" "You know, don't you?" Carlisle asked. Alice nodded. "I must be going crazy." "No, Jacob told you the truth." Esme said in a gentle voice. "I know. I believe him." Alice told her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jasper and Alistair. "Jasper!" She called to him. Jasper looked at her, his eyes going wide. He turned to leave but, Alistair stopped him. "You need to talk to her, Jasp. It's going to be okay, I promise." He waved Alice over.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alice ran to Jasper at full speed. Once she got to him, she hugged him tightly. Jasper froze, unsure of how to react. "This is the part where you hug back, Jazz." Alistair said in a playful tone. After a moment, he hugged her back. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry. Oh Jasper, I wish I could remember." She said, voice breaking. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. You'll remember in time. You have nothing to be sorry for. This is a lot to ask of someone. You're doing the best you can." Jasper gently touched her arm. She calmed down in an instant. "Your aura...something tells me we've done this before." He cracked a small smile, nodding. "We have. I've done this to calm you down whenever you've had a vision."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As more time passed, Alice struggled to remember. She was starting to worry she never would. One day, Jacob walked into the living room. "Hey Alice." He waved. She caught a glint of something on his finger. Something about it seemed familiar. She walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. "Ali..are you okay?" She brought his hand up to get a better look. He was wearing a wedding ring. Alice held onto his hand, tracing the ring with her finger. Suddenly, her eyes flashed. "Jake!" She tackle hugged him, still holding his hand. Jacob laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You remember." All at once, her memories washed over her like a tidal wave. She gasped, closing her eyes as tears streamed down her face. A moment later, she opened them. "I remember." She whispered. Then, louder. "I remember! The asylum...everything! Oh my god! The car accident! I was going with Emmett and Jasper to help him pick out a ring for Alistair!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice let go of Jake and ran upstairs. As soon as she saw her ring, she put it on. She ran back down to him. "We have to tell them!" So, they went to the Cullen's house. Before the walked in, they pulled their rings out of their pockets and put them on. Alice looked at him. "Ready?" Jacob nodded. "Ready." They walked in holding hands. "Hey guys!" Alice chirped. She held up her and Jake's hands, showing off the rings. Esme dropped the plate she had been holding. It clattered to floor and broke. "You remember!" Alice hugged her. "Oh! You remember!" After she told everyone, she went to the one person who didn't know, Jasper. The moment he saw her, he knew. She ran to him at full speed, tackling him to the ground in a hug. "Oh Jazz! I'm so sorry!" Jasper hugged back, chuckling. "It's okay, Ali." She pulled back to look at him. "We're going to get a ring, right now."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Jasper proposed, the Cullens threw a party to celebrate the engagement. Alice, of course, had insisted on helping decorate. She looked around, beaming. She greeted everyone and talked to a few old friends from school. She found Jake by the pool, looking out at the water. "Hey." She greeted. Jacob looked at her and smiled. "Hey." She sat by him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I missed this." He told her. She nodded. "Me too. Why didn't you tell me we were married in the hospital?" "I didn't want to overwhelm you. I was afraid it would be too much for you to process all at once. I didn't want you to feel like you had to fall in love all over again, just to feel even an ounce of what you felt before." She looked at her husband, giving him a playful grin. "I fall in love with you all over again everyday, Jake. I would of been happy to do it all again, no matter how long it took." "I love you, Ali." He said, kissing her. She kissed back. "I love you too, even if you do smell like a wet dog." He laughed, putting his hand over his heart in mock offense. "I'm wounded, my own wife thinks I smell like a house pet." Alice giggled. "Dork." "I'm your dork." "Come on wolfie, let's go before the others get suspicious." She holds out her hand. He takes it and they go back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of Twillght. So, if I messed up the characters, I will be pissed. XD Please tell me if I did. I'll see you later. Bye-Bye! <3


End file.
